Reinstated
by GalOnFyaa
Summary: The Hunger Games are back! With different rules! Will District 12 have a winner among the four or will beloved characters die?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Katniss**

My Son's blonde hair shone in the sunlight his grey eyes lit up with mischief. My Daughter's dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her bright blue eyes fixated on the blue butterflies flying around her head. Peeta painted the trees which lead to District 12's boundary, were many years ago I would've hunted. Me, I sat looking at the evening Primrose bushes, I still haven't got over the death of my sister but each day the pain eased slightly. Prim, if she hadn't been picked at the reaping would the rebellion even have happened? Would my children Rue and Finnick even exist? Would I have married Gale? "Mummy?" My Daughters wind chime voice interrupted my thoughts "Yes?"

"Sing for me?" I felt the look of confusion cross my face, Peeta looked up questioningly even my Son stopped chasing the birds. "I just like hearing you sing, you have a beautiful voice"

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." I hadn't sung that song in a while, it was like a foreign language to me. My Daughter smiled briefly and went back to braiding her hair with daisy flowers. Peeta checked his watch from the Capitol, "Katniss? It's the Government announcement in half an hour. We better leave; we can wake Haymitch on the way home."

Haymitch's house still gave off the unwelcoming look it always has since Hazelle didn't need a job anymore. Everyone who helped in the rebellion earned a huge pay off from the Capitol, Gale earned enough to look after him and his family. "Haymitch! Get up! Get up right now!" He was sat bolt upright asleep, his clothes plastered to him with sweat and an empty liquor bottle in his hand. Peeta grabbed his shoulders and literally shook him awake. He had finally stopped sleeping with a knife. Rue's hand cleared the coffee table and found the golden remote for the television. She clicked the button and the seal and anthem of Panem filled the screen. A news reporter stood outside President Paylor's mansion. "The President is dead and has been replaced by Lucinda Snow, granddaughter of Coriolanus Snow who was murdered 25 years previously by a botched assassination. She has ordered The Hunger Games be reinstated as punishment for her grandfather's death. The Hunger Games will have the same rules as before except that there will be four tributes from each district and District 13 will also be entered into the games. Reaping's will take place in two days." Seal of Panem. End of programming. I lot sense of time and space and my legs buckled from beneath me. How long I was unconscious I don't know. All I know is that my worst fears have come true. My children are going into the reaping balls. Rue twice, Finnick once. When I finally wake I'm in my bed. Which is warm and soft the quilt was green like the grass from the Meadow. Somebody perhaps Rue had brushed and braided my hair. "Katniss? It's nice to see you again"

"How long have I been unconscious? Where's Finnick and Rue? Are you okay? Have you spoken to anyone?"

"Calm down there sweetheart" I have a million and one questions but apparently none can be answered now. Peeta runs me a hot bath and helps me dress. I feel slightly embarrassed at how I reacted to the newly instated Games however Peeta never mentions it. "Finnick and Rue are at your Mothers in the Apothecary shop." My Mother whom I can never fix my relationship with since Prim's death, who left me in my darkest time. I saw Peeta leaning against the doorway watching me; I smiled at him and turned. He crossed the room, when he kissed me I felt warmth spread around my whole body warming my toes and finger tips. Peeta brushed the hair out of my face and whispered "I love you." I sat on the bed and felt him unbutton my shirt. I felt myself go to the special place that included me and Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Reaping **

The Path from the Victors Village to the market was always pleasant, luscious green grass, perfectly gardened plants all the colours of the rainbow and trees cut into the shape of animals. I thought of the time when Finnick was a baby and we sat underneath a large drooping willow tree, Finnick had taken his first steps there. Peeta took my hand and gave it a slight squeeze; we were nearing the bakery once owned by Peeta's family until the Capitol bombed District 12. The apothecary shop my Mother owned stood empty, she was behind the counter passing a ball to Finnick to play with. Rue was flicking through the family plant book. The bell above the door rang when I pushed the oak door open; my Mother hadn't changed much since Prim died they only change was her once blonde flowing locks were now silver and her wrinkles more prominent. "Hello, Katniss, how are you?" very formal. "I'm fine thanks"

"Good." This just shows how much Prim kept us from falling apart.

"Thanks for having them." Peeta says before the silence became too long to stand.

"You're welcome; I don't see them often enough they can come round whenever."

"I'll keep that in mind" I say a little too hot- headily. My children give her a hug and set out back to our house in Victors Village. However on the way we needed to buy food, we stopped off at the Hob. My children loved it here everyone knew who they were and children their age would group together. Rue was hollered by some girls I knew by sight, most were merchant with long blonde hair. Finnick sauntered off to a group of three boys who seemed to be tossing coins at a wall. Me and Peeta hoisted ourselves to her barstools and ordered some soup. "Announcement came as a shock didn't it?" says Greasy Sae

"No I knew something like this would happen again, I'd heard rumours for months now." Says Leevey, a girl from the Seam who married the butcher.

"What rumours?" asks Peeta

"That Snows men had help in the districts mostly 2, and that this assassination had been planned for months" Peeta raises his eyebrows as do most of the people at the bar.

"Don't go roun' tellin' people that Leev you'll getcha you n' your family killed" says a man at the bar, his hair is a tousled mess and his grey eyes show he's been troubled. _Assassination', Snows family in charge, The Hunger Games it's happening again. _

"How do you feel mentoring four kids, Katniss?" asks Leevey

"I don't know Leevey, I just don't know" I hadn't thought of it, if I was honest.

"Please give me some of your finest liquor Ripper!" shouts a familiar voice, Peeta sighs and jumps of his stool. And goes over to sort out a wasted Haymitch. I call for Rue and Finnick, but they argue and want to stay with their friends. I give in. I mean they might not have a lot of time left, right? Peeta has Haymitch under the armpits, he seemed to be sleeping and drooling, It would look quite comical but I don't feel like laughing. We take Haymitch to oir home and lay him on the red sofa with a glass of water. The doorbell rings, "I'll get it Peeta gives a curt nod and heads to the garden. "Catnip!" Gale is stood outside the door with a burlap sack in his hand, he drops the bag and we embrace. Just like we used to. It felt familiar and safe. However at the back of my nagging me is a voice telling me _It's his invention that killed Prim, he's the reason I will never see my beautiful sister again. _I quickly release him. "How are you?" he asks

"Well I've been a lot better, you?"

"I'm fine, Sally is a wreck though because Rhiannon and Simon will be entered five times" Sally is Gale's wife from district 3 they met in 13 and she moved here with him, she has brunette hair and the lightest blue eyes they almost look white. Simon and Rhiannon are the twins who both have grey eyes, black hair and olive skin, like me and Gale. "And how's Peeta?" His voice sounds pained.

"Holding up, better than I am anyway"

"Yes well he would do wouldn't he? Why did you marry him Katniss?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You know why I married him Gale, I love him, he loves me!" I can feel my face flush and anger rises in me.

"Look I made a mistake with the bombs I understand, can't you let it go!"

"What the hell Gale you married Sally! You moved on! This isn't about Prim, why do we have to argue about this every time I see you!"

"Just forget it okay? I'll see you at the reaping." And he walks away leaving me in tears, why can't he ever get over me?

Reaping day was finally here. I looked outside the window, the sun was blinding. I was thinking about the children I would have to mentor, to watch die. A small knock distracted me from my thoughts, "Come in." Rue tip toed into the room, her hair was tied back into a French plait with a pink stripy ribbon and a pink headband.

"Where's my dress?" she whispered. I walked into her room and opened her white wood wardrobe, there was the red and white spotty dress with a red ribbon around the middle I had bought yesterday at the seamstress in town. "There you go honey, and your red ballet shoes are downstairs next to the door."

"Okay Mummy, it will be okay you know. Your strong don't let it get you down." I looked into her blue eyes and saw not Peeta but Prim, I remembered how she reassured me before my first games. "I know Rue, your one of the safest there can be. Now get dressed beautiful I want you downstairs in a few minutes okay? I'll make you some toast." She nodded at took the dress out the wardrobe. I walked past Finnick's room but Peeta was already in there I didn't want to disturb them.

Everyone was dressed and ready to go at 1.00 o'clock. Finnick was dressed in some black shorts and a checked t- shirt his untidy blonde hair smoothed down by water. Peeta was in a white shirt and some light blue jeans. I gave them both a kiss and a hug "don't worry about a thing, you'll be safe." They both nod and we head out to the square.

The mood in the square was grim and the children were all shaking, most I recognised, which scared me even more. Finnick kissed me on my cheek and Rue the other. They did the same to Peeta, and moved into the roped off areas. District 12's new escort Noelle ushered us on stage Haymitch was already there and completely wasted. Finnick was stood next to his best friend Andrew, they were both whispering to each other. Rue was stood next to some girls I recognised from the Hob they all held each other's hands and had their heads bowed. "What an honour it is to be here on this exciting day" Noelle says with a thick Capitol accent. "Now I think it should be ladies first" her hand goes into the reaping ball, Peeta squeezes his hand and I shut my eyes. _Not Rue, please not Rue!_ And it isn't its "Rhiannon Hawthorne" _NONONONONO this can't be happening. _Rhiannon walks to the stage arms hanging by her side, a silver necklace gleamed in the sun and her feet shuffled to the stage. "Isn't this exciting? Next up another Lady" Noelle's hand goes into the reaping ball and it's "Rue Mellark!" _What is life? Why my Rue? My beautiful daughter being prepared for slaughter. _I hear a faint sob release from Peeta and see a tear trickle down his face. I'm to paralysed with sadness to move or show emotion. "Up next our gentlemen!" I look over for the first time and see Finnick's head is shaking and his hands balled up in fists. "Riley Tristan!" a large boy with brown hair strides to the stage with a look so triumphant as if he wanted this to happen all along. "And Finnick Mellark!" _I might as well die, die like my children who I've protected for so long. _Finnick walks as calmly as possible to the stage. His little fists balled up and the colour from his face drained away. "How exciting children of two victors, this will be the best year yet!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The Capitol.**

"How about I go to see Rue first and you go to Finnick, and then we'll swap."

"Yes fine whatever." Peeta's stronger than me but I still see tears tumbling down his face. Finnick is stood at the window his hands gripping the window sill so tight his knuckles turn white. He turns to look at me, fear deep in his eyes. I hold out my arms and he walks straight into them. I put my face in his blonde hair and kiss his head. "Listen, me and Dad will be your mentors we'll help you every step of the way. Team up with Rue, Rhiannon and Riley. And maybe 4 and 13. Practise all the skills survival and weaponry try the small weapons swords, knives the lot. You'll be safe." _Will __he? Only one of my children can win. One or both will die._ Before I know it I'm being dragged away by Peacekeepers. I open the door to the room with Rue. She's sat on the chair her legs crossed. "How are you?" he nods her head. "As I've told Finnick don't ignore survival skills, hide if possible stay out of fights." I think of Foxface and how she got so far, but then was outfoxed by Peeta. She nods again; she gives me a quick embrace and a kiss. Then I'm being dragged away by Peacekeepers. "How was it?" Peeta asks

"Horrible and you?"

"Worst thing in my life"

"Worse when there actually in the games."

"At least they have us, because I guarantee Haymitch will be hammered" Peeta passionately kisses me until we are interrupted by someone who I assume to be Riley's Mother. "Please look after my Riley as best you can, I know your own children are in the arena but please help him."

"We'll do our best, of course we will. We are his Mentors we're here to help" Peeta says.

"I know you will I just needed reassurance, thank you." She turns away and walks out of the door.

The train is as exquisite as it always was. Red velvet sofas, dark varnished tables piled high with plates of the finest food in the world and golden chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. "Eat whatever you want, drink anything except the alcohol and enjoy your time" Noelle informs the children. They all sit on the long red sofa facing the chairs were me and Peeta sit. Haymitch seems to be sat at the bar. "Right first off do you want to be trained together?" Peeta asks.

"Of course it's obvious we'll be allies won't we?" Says Riley. They all nod their heads in agreement.

"Okay, so down to business does any of you have any talents that we should know about?" Peeta is so calm at this I'll let him do the speaking.

"I'm alright at healing and I can make blowguns" Rhiannon says. I'm surprised at this I thought she'd be good at snares or archery.

"That's an unusual weapon but very useful at taking down opponents at a distance, anyone else?"

"I'm very good at throwing spears; my Dad taught me when I was little" Riley butts in

"There are always spears, so that is also very useful" To my surprise it's Finnick that speaks up next.

"At school for sports we learn some techniques from past Hunger Games and I got the best in my class for sword fighting"

"You never told us this before? Good for fighting at close range, Rue?"

"Well I do the same as Finnick in class and I was okay at knife fighting"

"Close range again, these are very good weapons you'll make an excellent alliance." Suddenly I feel I need to speak up, I know how they feel and they need as much advice as possible if at least one is to get out alive. "When your training don't go near these spots then. I would advise knot tying, building shelter, lighting fires, wrestling, archery and climbing. Survival is as important as being able to fight. And I want you to try and interact with the other tributes as much as possible, know your enemy and you may find some alliances, I suggest District 4 if you're going down that route."

"Dinner is served" says a small waitress with bright turquoise hair and green lipstick, she looks ridiculous but it's the fashion in the Capitol. Dinner is Shrimp and Crabmeat in a thick red sauce, sided with some spinach. "My advice? Eat as much as possible and gain weight" Haymitch says as he drunkenly sits at the table. "When will be getting to the Capitol, I can't wait to meet the stylists and see what they make us wear!" says Rhiannon excitedly.

"See now that is the spirit of the games! Being happy that you have the honour of representing your District at such and exciting event! I know the people of the Capitol are thrilled to have the Games back once again" Noelle replies.

"I bet they are!" Rue shouts, "I'm not hungry I'm going to bed!"

"Well, there was no need to get upset by it" Noelle says

"Noelle, my Sister has every right to be upset; they're making murder into entertainment!" Finnick shoot back.

"Finnick, leave it you'll get into trouble" I tell him.

"Let's watch the reaping shall we?" Says Peeta. Noelle switches on the television and we watch a recap of the reaping's. Again only a few stick out in my mind. A very sick girl from 2, a 12 year old from 5, Rue, Finnick and a ghostly pale boy from 13. The announcers comment on two victor's children will be in the arena this year, and how exciting it will be. Seal of Panem, end of show. "Well that's your competition what do you think?" asks Haymitch

"We have a tough game" replies Finnick

The next morning it seems Peeta has gone down to breakfast without me. I braid my hair and dress myself in a tan shirt and brown pants. Everyone was at breakfast Noelle, Finnick Rue, Rhiannon, Riley and a sober Haymitch who seemed to be joking about with Rue and Rhiannon. Riley and Finnick were making fast friends. Peeta was just watching the view. We're almost at the Capitol maybe half an hour away. I sit at the table and pour myself some muesli. "Better this Morning?" Peeta whispers

"Yeah I'm better, no nightmares last night"

"Me neither" He smiles at me and carries on watching the view, I watch Noelle. She fascinates me, putting on her yellow lipstick and combing her lilac locks. "I can see it, it's beautiful!" squeals Rue and Rhiannon. Finnick and Riley go to the other window and look at the passing buildings. "Now when you're in the remake centre don't object to anything the stylists do okay?" shouts Haymitch over the commotion. They all nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Mockingjays and Chariots**

**(Rue)**

Me and Rhiannon have been in the remake centre for an hour. The stylists Lilla, Vera and Olivier have been quite impressed with us, we keep our nails in some sort of condition and we pluck our eyebrows. We bathed in some pink slimy stuff that felt like milk and smelled like rotten apples. They then shave our hairy legs and rub some powder stuff in our hair. Rhiannon is chatting away asking questions and pointing out how she keeps her nails in shape. Rhiannon is my best friend, how can I get out alive without her or Finnick dying, this is the worst position I've ever been in. "So are you excited about seeing your stylist Rue?" Says Lilla in her stupid high pitch Capitol accent.

"Not really" Rhiannon hoots me a questioning look.

"I am!" Says Rhiannon smugly. She was always like this, she got the most attention and knew how to wrap people around her little finger. I loved her though. "Oh really Rue there is no need to be upset, you're going to be beautiful when Vestis is through with you. Oh Rhiannon your hair is lovely and soft" comments Olivier.

When we are finally prepped we meet our stylist Vestis. When she walks I actually gasp. She has green hair like the grass in the meadow it hangs by her shoulders and she has artfully woven flowers through it. Her eyes are green also but like limes that we sometimes get at Christmas. Her skin is as pale as snow and finger nails are painted with Katniss plants (the plant for which my Mother was named) "Hello Rhiannon, Rue I'm Vestis District 12's stylist, I'm super excited to be here and to help you" she is softly spoken but there's also some excited side to her, I can't wait to get to know her. We shake hands and she orders our food whilst we sit at the glass table. "So as you have to dress in something that reflects your district-"

"Coal mining? Attractive!" I shout, Vestis gives a small giggle and carries on.

"Ah, I quite agree with you, so here's the plan. You remember the symbol which they titled you Mother don't you Rue?"

"Yeah, a Mockingjay"

"So that is how you will be dressed"

"Oh, I see were this is going"

After an hour of near tears (Rhiannon thought she looked fat) we were finally dressed in our Mockingjay suits and we each wore a golden crown on our heads. We were heart- stopping. Let's hope Finnick and Riley look as good we do. We're headed down to the stables were we find our horses. Riley and Finnick are dressed the same and we step into the chariot. District 1 goes first and then all the way through to 13. Over a hundred thousand people are here cheering and waving at us, it's sick really. We get one of the loudest cheers and I find myself waving, blowing kisses, smiling. Rhiannon is in her element, Finnick is waving excitedly and Riley blows kisses at the adoring Capitol women, who all faint! It's madness; I've never been or seen anything like this at all. When we roll up outside the Presidents mansion I can't help but notice how much security has been enforced here, chain link fences topped with barbed wire, armed Peacekeepers and top of the range CCTV cameras. Lucinda Snow appears on the balcony escorted by two armed guards. "It gives me great pleasure, to announce the Hunger Games again. Such an honour for our tributes here, welcome to the Capitol, we offer you any service you want before you go to the arena. I should hope that this will enforce all Districts to keep in line from now on." Is it me or do her eyes linger on our chariots for too long? "Now let the 76th annual Hunger Games Begin!" We roll back to the stables were we are greeted by Mum, Dad, Haymitch, Vestis and the boys stylists Delilah. "Well done Mockingjays, your hot topic and desirable allies now!" says Vestis enthusiastically. She is genuinely trying to help us win, she does care about us, I think I need to start being nicer to her. We're chaperoned to the District 12 floor which will be our home for the next two weeks. Haymitch who's been here often collapses on the sofa with a bottle of wine. Noelle kisses us all on the cheek and heads to her suite, Mum lingers not knowing what to do. Dad grabs his easel and starts to paint. Riley and Finnick head off to the roof and me and Rhiannon head to our room. The suite is the most glamorous thing I've ever seen, even more so than the train car! "Rhiannon?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I am! I've never been more scared, to survive I'll have to watch my best friend die and Finnick who's basically my brother and Riley seems lovely I don't want him to die either!" she has tears running down her cheeks, her grey eyes are filled with fear.

"Oh Ri" I call her by her nickname, we embrace. We stand like this for what seems like forever. "Are you staying here tonight?" she nods.

"I can't stand any nightmares." I know what she means, I dream of the arena as well. She goes to the bathroom to shower first. I lay out some pale pink silk pyjamas for her. I remember the time, when we knew we were best friends.

We'd known each other since we were babies because of our parents. She was different to me though, Rhiannon liked to talk about boys, wear makeup keep up with the latest trends. She was always the popular girl in our year. However I'm quite, clever and really don't care about fashion. It's a wonder we even get on. That day we had been to the sweetshop and she asked me a question which both startled me and made me wonder "What's it like to have everyone like you?"

"What do you mean? You're the most popular girl in school!"

"I know every girl hates me, they all like you"

"I like you!" she smiled and took my hand.

"Best friends?"

"Yeah!" she took one half of the necklace she wore and put it round my neck.

I stepped in the shower it was warm and felt like it was too hot against my freezing skin. I washed my make up off and any trace of the Capitol. I dressed in a red nighty and slipped into the sheets of the bed. Her tanned arms wrapped around me and I fell asleep.

I'm awoken by Noelle who shakes us gently awake "be ready in ten minutes both of you, and go to breakfast, its training day."

Breakfast is served on gold plates; they hold tureens of fruits all the colours of the rainbow, cereals with the richest milk, toast with marmalade, jams, chocolate spreads. Fresh fruit juice is served in tall crystal glasses. My Father and Mother are drinking what looks like cranberry juice and to my surprise Uncle Haymitch is drinking water (vodka) more likely. "So today what's the plan?" asks Riley enthusiastically

"Well I'm guessing you're going to be allies?" says my Mother

"Yes of course" answers Riley

"Well all split up and then you'll get more done. Just don't go any were near the things your good at swords, blowguns, spear and knives. Also try and see if anyone will make good allies. I suggest 4, 13, 3 and 7" I shudder; I don't want to make friends, especially ones that will have to die soon. But if I am to save my Brother then I will do anything.

The training centre is the biggest room I have ever seen; I look around at all the different training equipment and survival station. Appolina the large head trainer explains the rules of the centre. I look around at my fellow tributes most are small, weedy and scared. The tributes from the richer districts are bigger and stronger and therefore more imposing. I knew I wasn't going to have them as allies. These tributes are eyeing up Riley who is both good looking and incredibly strong with great interest. When Appolina dismisses us I head to the shelter making station, Rhiannon to wrestling which surprises me, Riley to weights and Finnick to knot tying. A girl from 4 joins me at the station, she introduces herself as Evie.

"Annie Cresta says we should make friends with you" she says as we make a canopy from leaves, vines and sticks. Annie, I knew her of course. She came to visit us a few times when were allowed to visit other districts, that was before this new Government came into power. Annie had two twin girls called Coral and Harmony, Finnick was named after her husband. "Yeah my parents said we need to make friends with your District" I answer

"Your parents are Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen?" her eyes widening with interest.

"Yeah, there are mentors"

"You must be so proud to have parents like that" I decide I like Evie and want her as an allie. After we've constructed a decent shelter we both head off to the fire starting station. I look around for Riley, Rhiannon and Finnick. Rhiannon is at the edible plant station, Riley is with a large boy I think is from 7 at the camouflage station and Finnick is at axe throwing with two tributes from 3. I make a decent fire with matches, but the trainer is showing us how to make a fire out of a piece of fabric, rocks, sticks, grass and glass. I find this quite hard but I learn to use all of them. This is really helpful for warmth and cooking food. I spend the rest of the day with Evie, practising climbing as both of us are complete novices at this, climbing is useful for shelter and hiding so I find this station very useful. After training we head up to District 12's floor and find only Uncle Haymitch writing what looks like a letter, and he isn't drunk! "How was training, one at a time. Finnick you first"

"Well I learned Axe throwing, Knot tying and Archery and made some friends with the boys from 3."

"Yes you've had a productive day, desirable allies?"

"Not really they seem a bit thick." Haymitch nods.

"Riley, you?"

"Camouflage which is new so I really tried at it and some weight throwing to build up my muscle"

"Yeah did you show how much you could lift? Make any friends?"

"I lifted the heaviest thing I could. The boy from 7 Marco is okay could make a decent ally"

"And you Rue?"

"Oh uhm… I want Evie from 4 as an ally. I learned climbing, making shelter and fire starting, I mastered all three."

"You want to make a request for Evie, Rue?"

"Yes please! She's smart"

"Okay and Rhiannon?"

"Wrestling and edible plants"

"No friends?"

"No"

"Okay, I suggest you relax or do something productive. Peeta and Katniss are in town and I shall be at the bar with Effie Trinket"

"Dating Effie are we Haymitch?" says Finnick playfully. Haymitch waves him off and heads down to the bar. I take a shower, Finnick naps on the sofa, Riley watches television to see how the betting stands and Rhiannon seems to be daydreaming. My Parents come back from town with four gifts for us all. "We bought you these bracelets as your tokens, each one has a charm to represent things about you" my Father explains

"Finnick this is yours" he hands Finnick a thin silver bracelet with three silver charms on it.

"Rhiannon's" He hands her the same kind of bracelet.

"Riley" Riley's bracelet is small golden with three charms on it.

"And yours Rue" I have the same bracelet as Riley with a Rue plant, a book and a Mockingjay.

The next two days are exactly the same, breakfast, train, report back, sleep. I pick up lots of new skills, spear throwing, archery, wrestling, camouflage and Electrical trapping. We will have two allies in the arena Evie and Leighton both from 4. It's the day of private sessions. I'm so nervous; I know I will be throwing knives around for a bit. In school they teach us a lot of weapon skills so we know what it was like for tributes. I'm not that good though. We wait to be called in. As we're District 12 we're called in second to last. Riley first then Finnick then Rhiannon then me. The Gamemakers are all sat in plush leather seats on a balcony, they look very solemn as I enter the room, I walk to the middle and announce "Rue Mellark, District 12"

"Go ahead" says a man I assume is the head gamemaker. I head to the camouflage section and pick up some colours, I use a mat from wrestling and start painting. What am I doing? Something that will get be noticed, get a high score, get sponsors save Finnick. I know when I've painted I've done something so terrible. The gamemakers don't start a riot but they're faces are all shocked. My Mother in her Mockingjay suit, nightlock berries and District 13 are all symbols of the rebellion and that is what I've drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Scores and Arenas. **

Okay so I shall be swapping between Katniss and Rue in this chapter. Thanks for reading my story love you all. If any of you have twitter follow on LunaaScamanderr. By the way, No copyright intended.

Rue

I hope this act of rebellion will get me a decent training score. My Mother and Father rebelled in their private sessions and earned 12, so this may at least get me a ten or something. I have finally realised that I need to save Finnick even if it means my death he has to be the only one that survives. "You can go now" says the head gamemaker through gritted teeth. I nod and walk slowly out. I head to the elevator press 12 and go up to our floor, tonight I'll get my score, tomorrow it will be the interviews after that the games begin. Two days. Noelle is sat at the dining table with Finnick, Riley, Rhiannon and Haymitch. "Finally I can ask how did the sessions go." Finnick goes first.

"Well the gamemakers seemed impressed they clapped after I cut the limbs of the dummy off" Oh thank god, he seemed to do well.

"I made my own blowgun from the wood at fire starting and took the darts from the throwing station and shot a few at the dummies" The gamemakers will be impressed that she can make her own stuff (resourcefulness)

"I kept throwing the spears and moving further back after hitting the targets" Riley will get good marks I'd bet on him.

"I painted"

"I thought you were going to throw knives Rue?" My Dad asks

"I was but I didn't know if I was good enough"

"Okay so what did you paint sweetheart"

"Mum in her Mockingjay suit, district 13 and nightlock berries"

"Oh Rue, what've you done?"

"I needed to do something that would get their attention my knife throwing skills aren't too good"

"I thought that you had a good idea if I'm an honest" says Uncle Haymitch

"Yes well we'll see!" says Dad.

We're all sat around the television screen Noelle is biting her immaculate nails, Haymitch has a drink of whiskey in his hand and Mum and Dad are holding each other's hand. Riley and Finnick are sat on the white rug and Rhiannon is sat with me on top of the sofa. A guy my Mum calls Ceaser Flickerman who has magenta hair. The tributes from 1 and 2 score around 9-10, Evie pulls a 7 and Leighton a 9. The youngest tribute Miya from 7 surprisingly pulls an 8. Then they announce district 12, Riley pulls a 10, Finnick an 8 and Rhiannon an 8. Then they announce me "For Rue Mellark a 9!" Yes this is what I need! Then everybody cheers and congratulates us we all have done ridiculously well maybe all these good scores will keep Finnick alive. Me and Rhiannon fall to sleep in high spirits.

In two days we'll be in the arena but today we have the interviews this will help seal sponsors. I wonder what Vestis has in mind for our interview dresses but that's tonight, today we'll be taught televised behaviour by Noelle and our strategies with Mum, Dad and Haymitch. I head down to breakfast were Noelle seem to be telling Haymitch off. "What's going on?" I ask

"Haymitch wants Rhiannon to play it seductively" replies Noelle. I laugh at this.

"What is so funny, the boy tributes have asked her to be allies" says Haymitch. What a surprise.

"I'm sure she'll love it!" I reply. "How are the rest of us supposed to play it then?"

"Well you're going to be funny, Finnick is going to be charming and Riley is going to be humble." Says Dad

"Ha Rue, funny!" laughs Finnick

"Shut it you!" I argue.

Me and Rhiannon spend the morning with Noelle she teaches us to walk elegantly, to speak graciously and to hold ourselves with confidence. I'm sick of saying "How now brown cow" and I refuse to cross my legs and place my hands on my knee when I'm sitting. I can't wait to finally get out of this stuffy room with Noelle. "Rhiannon you are a perfect lady, but Rue you really need to practise, but my hour is up so I just hope you'll sit properly at the interviews"

"Fine" I say angrily and stomp out of the room, Finnick and Riley are sat on the sofa

"Okay, you're up next with Noelle" says Haymitch jokingly. Me and Rhiannon swap places with Riley and Finnick.

"Right so tonight you will be interviewed and you need a strategy. A way to present yourself" says Dad calmly. "Riley I going to be arrogant and Finnick is going to be humble"

"Okay so what's our strategy?" I ask

"Well Rhiannon we could go for seductive" a grin passes over Rhiannon's face. "For you Rue, I was thinking likable." An hour later I have mastered likeable and Rhiannon was born sexy. She'll be perfect as usual.

"Okay now we'll hand you over to the prep team and Vestis, to beautify you" says Mother with a determined smile.

Lilla, Vera and Olivier have prepped us so perfectly, I actually look beautiful. My hair has been curled in tight curls and my face is covered with gold makeup. Rhiannon has the same in pink. I can't wait to see our dresses. Vestis walks shyly through the door carrying two large dress bags. "Rhiannon I shall dress you first" says Vestis in her soft voice.

Rhiannon is dressed in pink floor length gown. There is a large slit up the thigh for sex appeal I think and she wears pink wedge shoes. "Rue, you next" I shut my eyes and feel the light, soft fabric on my skin. Rhiannon gasps slightly. I open my eyes and in the mirror is a creature from another world far too magnificent for this world. My dress is gold and hits the floor; there is a slight train behind me. I see the daisy's I so very loved, are sewn on to the dress with great care.

The Interview stage has been set up in the middle of the capitol square. We all wait backstage for our name to be called. Each interview last three minutes, three minutes for me to shine. They start with the girl tributes from District 1 and ends with the boy tributes from 13. I watch everyone's interview witty, sly, quiet, humble, sexy, brutal… Then they're calling Rhiannon Hawthorne. "Good Luck" I say

"You to sweetie" she walks provocatively to the stage, Ceaser Flickerman grabs her hand and kisses it. "So Rhiannon, you got a very high training score an eight! How do you feel about that?"

"Well obviously it's fabulous. I think it was quite an unusual talent. I don't think many will think about it" say Rhiannon in her best husky voice.

"How was it unusual?"

"Well, it's not normally a weapon used in the Games, so I've been told, but it is deadly so people shouldn't rule my weapon out straight away."

"I'm sure all our audience is intrigued. What is your relationship like with the other tributes?"

"Rue is my best friend so it's going to be hard for me in the arena, but I'll have to try. Riley is like a protective older brother, which is adorable. Finnick and I are quite close we used to have water fights back home when the weather was warm"

"Well you seem like a fabulous candidate to become a victor" just as the buzzer goes off "Rhiannon Hawthorne, tribute from District 12!" exclaims Ceaser Flickerman, Rhiannon waves and walks off the stage on the opposite side. "Rue Mellark" they call Finnick smiles and Riley pats me on the back. I walk on stage I can feel my legs wobbling from beneath me. Ceaser grabs my hand and shakes it. I sit down and wait for the audience to stop applauding. "So, Rue you got one of the best training scores how does that feel?"

"I mean it's great, I hope potential sponsors will recognize it and send me stuff in the arena" I say nervously

"Your parents must be so proud they've been through this themselves haven't they"

"Yeah we all celebrated because District 12's tributes all got some of the best training score. I mean my Mother got the highest training score in her games and she and my Dad give us great advice."

"One last question, Rhiannon said you two are best friends, when did this friendship begin?"

"Well our Parents are really close so obviously we knew each other. One day we were walking together and it just kind of clicked for us both that we're best friends"

"Ah that's sweet, good luck Rue Mellark!" I walk off the stage into the arms of my Father.

"Well done"

"Thanks" Mum hugs me as well and Noelle directs me to the elevator to our floor. I go into the suite to find Rhiannon sleeping; I change into a thin nighty and slip in next to her. Tomorrow I'll be in the arena. Tomorrow I could be dead. If I want to keep Finnick alive I'll need my sleep. I slip off into a dream world filled with death and destruction.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. The Arena **

Okay, so this will be shorter than the last one, but I hope you like it just the same. Follow me on LunaaScamanderr on twitter.

My arm was sore were the peacekeeper had injected my tracker in. I was sat in the metal seat in-between the boy tribute from 7 and Evie. "We are now in the catacombs please untie your belts and wait for your stylists to come and collect you" says a monotone voice. I wait for Vestis to come, I know she'll relax me. Vestis dances into the room and takes mine and Rhiannon's hand. We enter a room that has green tiles on the walls and black tiles on the floor. There is a love seat and a wooden table in the middle. Two bags are on the table, they contain our outfits for the arena.

Once we're dressed in a brown waterproof jacket that has wool lining in the inside (for warmth) beige pants and brown leather boots that tie up to the ankle. I'm guessing by the clothes that the arena will be cold. Vestis ties mine and Rhiannon's black hair into a high ponytail. She hugs us both tightly "Good luck sweethearts, I know you'll be amazing"

"Thank you Vestis for everything" I say

"Same for me" says Rhiannon.

"Would you like some water?" offers Vestis. We both accept because we'll need as much water as possible in the arena.

"Tributes please step into your tubes" says the same monotone voice that was in the hovercraft.

"well this is goodbye, good luck my beautiful Mockingjays" says Vestis as she hugs us both. We step into our separate tubes and wait for the metal plates to lift us up.

The plates vibrate underneath and then lift me up a cool breeze hits my head and then I'm able to see the arena in front of me. The golden cornucopia is sat in the middle of the most perfect grass ever. It is overflowing with goodies weapons, garments, medicines, food and lots of other things. Our strategy is to run me Finnick, Rhiannon, Evie and Leighton. Riley is going to try and fight for some things. In the front left of me is a luscious rainforest and to the right is what looks an iceberg. "Ladies and Gentlemen let the 76th annual Hunger Games begin!" we have to wait 60 seconds until we can step off or else we're blown to bits. About a metre away from me is a bright yellow bag pack, I'm going to pick it up and then run into the forest and wait for the rest of them. The gong sounds and I know what I have to do. I sprint as fast as possible grab the bag and head into the forest. Already people lie dead or dying on the ground. I hear deep breathing behind me and turn quickly to find Evie! She has a flashlight in her hand and some plastic, we both keep running for about three minutes then we both sit on the ground. Waiting for the others. Finnick sprints next with Leighton a few paces behind him. "Where's Rhiannon?" I ask quietly

"Not long behind us" whispers Finnick. Rhiannon Is jogging towards us with a knife, blow gun and darts! "How did you get those?" Leighton asks in awe.

"They weren't too far in front of me so I risked it. Riley is still battling it out, he's strong he'll make it back. The we'll have decent supplies to work with!" Finnick and Leighton both have back packs, Finnick has some wire and Leighton has some flasks.

"The first thing we need to do is check our supplies see what we've got then we can work something out from there" I say trying to sound in control when really I don't know what the hell I'm going to do.

"Yeah okay" My pack contains some bread, a basic first aid kit, some matches and a pillow. Finnicks pack contains some fruit, a small whittling knife, rope and some water. And Leighton's contains bandages, a bowl, blanket and a jacket. We have some decent supplies they will help our survival. Now we just need to wait for Riley.

It's two hours later when the first cannon goes off to signify the first death _Boom, Boom!_ Twenty two goes off in total. 20 left to play. Still no sign of Riley. In this quiet time I'm allowed to think what I've been trying to block out since I entered this damn arena. How am I supposed to keep Finnick alive? What will my death be like? Who will kill me? When will I be killed? I have already faced the idea that I'm going to die. I know that now I just hope it will be quick. And then in front of me I hear rustling I grab the knife that Rhiannon got and stand up she has a dart and a blowgun raised slightly. We don't need to though because the huge outline of Riley. "Planning to kill me were you?" he says.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Careers**

No copyright intended all Hunger Games characters. Follow my Twitter LunaaScamanderr.

"Riley!" I wrap my arms around his neck. He hugs me back.

"Sssh!" says Leighton.

"Oh right sorry" I whisper as everyone else hugs Riley. In his hand he carries one huge burlap sack, a bag on his back and a spear in the other hand. "Fought off a lot of competition to get these, and I killed the boy and girl from 1."

"Riley! You shouldn't have killed them!" says Evie with complete horror.

"Evie, it means that there are two less players and closer to getting one of us home" Riley says. I agree, personally. I mean this is the Hunger Games, they want people to die. "We need to move and fast" says Leighton. "We could find a tree or a cave or keep moving what do you want to do?"

"I have a tent" says Riley pulling out a mass of green canvas. Perfect. We need it. After an hour we put up the tent, it's already getting dark and the nocturnal animals have come out. We all ration the water between us. "Tomorrow we'll look for water" says Finnick "We'll need it because this will not last long without more of it" It's then that I hear some rustling and someone muttering. I pick up the knife as everyone else grabs their weapons. We all stand up. The monstrous boy from 13 comes crashing through the vines. Riley throws a spear at his heart and the boy collapses to his knees. Behind the body I see some more figures walking towards us. As they get closer I see the faces if my opponents, it's the careers. The boy and girl from 1, all four from 2, the boy and girl from 4 and now three from 13. District 4's eyes widen with horror as they see Evie and Leighton prepared to kill them, they drop their weapons. As do Leighton and Evie. "Get them!" says a girl from 13. Before she can even move though I throw the knife at her and it lands in her head. My first kill. The Careers are now a little more wary of us and the last boy left from 1 throws his spear half-heartedly and it lands just at Leighton's feet. Somewhere, something spooks them. They all look at each other and head off eastwards. We don't pursue them. "Guessing they didn't know we formed an alliance, huh?" says Leighton

"No but I thought our mentor might have at least discussed it with them first" replies Evie

"I don't know but we're their biggest targets now and we've got to watch our backs"

"I agree" says Riley as he takes the spear out of 13's heart. My knife thuds next to me as Leighton throws it to me.

"What did it feel like to kill someone, Rue?" asks Rhiannon. Everyone turns to look at me.

"If I don't think about it, I can't worry about it can I?" is say. "Let's have a look what weapons and supplies Riley won." We open the burlap sack to find lots of goodies. A sword for Finnick, a bow and arrows for Evie, swimming clothes, medicine which smells like bananas, three sleeping bags, soap, flannels, sunglasses and hats. "Excellent" exclaims Finnick grabbing the sword. The seal of Panem is in the sky and I hear the anthem. The faces of the dead fill the night sky first the boy and girls from 1 who were killed by Riley and, both girls from 3, both boys and a girl from 5, all the tributes from 6, boy and girl from 7, all tributes from 8, both girls from 10, both girls and the boy from 11 and the boy and girl from 13 killed by Riley and myself. 25 dead in the first day. "I'll keep watch" says Finnick

"Same" says Rhiannon, I shrug grab the blanket and crawl into the tent, I put the blanket over me and Evie and curl up into a ball. She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. I return the squeeze. Riley and Leighton jump into the sleeping bags and throw one out to Finnick and Rhiannon. The action of the day had crept up on me; I shut my eyes and fall into a misty dream. When I wake up dawn is just coming. I crawl out of the tent to find a sleepy Finnick and Rhiannon. "Go and get some sleep, we need to move today, okay?" they nod sleepily and go into the tent. My knife was left outside and it was very cold. I pick it up and I have enough time now to examine it. The handle I red rubber and moulds to the shape of my hand. Very different from the metal handles we have on our school knives. The bald is small but deadly the point could cut through bone as I found out yesterday. A bird is perched up in a low branch in the nearest tree. I throw the knife and hit it right in the head. The bird falls down pathetically. I go and pick up the bird, it's small not enough to fill my own stomach, I knew that anyway. I wanted to test my aim. _Boom! _The canon signifying somebodies demise wakes me from my thoughts. I wonder who died and who killed them. I'll find out tonight anyway. The canon also woke up Riley, Leighton and Evie and they come and sit outside with me. "How're you all feeling this morning?" asks Evie.

"Think we've all been better Evie, I mean we're all in this God damn arena and only one of us is getting out alive!" replies Leighton. "We need to wake them two as well in an hour, we need to move and work out this arena and maybe take out a few opponents."

After an hour I wake Finnick and Rhiannon. We pack everything up and remove any signs we were here. We head south. We walk for a couple of hours and take out some wild turkeys on the way, when we smell it. The Sea. Evie and Leighton both smell it first, it smells like District 4. I've been there before to visit Annie. Then we hear waves crashing against the rocks. Lastly we see it. Sand as golden as the sun. Waves as blue as sapphires. We're at the beach


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Desert trail**

This isn't too bad. I mean four of us can definitely swim. Me, Finnick, Evie and Leighton. "Oh fabulous, this is my kind of terrain" exclaims Leighton whilst he is stripping off and diving into the sea. We all laugh. Evie goes to the sea edge and inspects the ground. "Guess we'll be staying here for today!" Riley says laughing. "He shouldn't have gone running in there someone could have been waiting for him!" I say.

"Oh don't be boring he's not dead is he?" says Finnick as he is changing into one of the swimming garments. He runs and dives next Leighton. I shake my head at him. Me, Rhiannon and Evie put up the tent and set up a little camp whilst the boys teach Riley how to swim. "I've got something to confess to you, Rue" says Rhiannon. Oh God.

"What is it" I say. Evie smirks behind Rhiannon.

"Well last night, me and Finnick were talking and he was being really sweet and he said he liked me and then..."

"You kissed him?"

"Yes, I mean we don't have long left do we?"

"That's great, my best friend and my brother. Just realise that it can't last long"

"Of course I realise that" we hug each other and then Evie comes along with the bread from my pack. She also has a bowl from one of the packs full of shellfish from the beach. "Is this safe?" I ask cautiously

"Course it is, we eat it back home" she says

"Okay then" I say. "Guys come on dinner!" I call. The boys come out of the sea and all sit on the blanket. We eat bread and shell fish. This is a good meal. Not many of the tributes will be eating like this. "We don't need to ration food now do we, I mean Evie can spot any fish and we can hunt. This is great!" says Finnick whilst stuffing his face full of bread. _Boom! Boom! __Boom! _Three canons, I wonder who that is. "You'd better grab some weapons they're coming!" says a little girl I think is from 9. I grab my knife. The girl slumps forward as an axe is thrown into her body, blood dripping down her back. _Boom! _Then we hear them. Crashing through the forest. The girl from 13 is first she has blood dripping from her mouth. This was going to be bloody. Second is the boy from 13 whose leg is basically hanging off. The last tribute from 1 has only one ear. Then three tributes from 2 seem to be chasing them. They're also battered and bruised. They don't seem to have noticed us. Rhiannon, Evie and Riley all have the advantage of long distance weapons. Leighton has grabbed the whittling knife from my bag. The boy from 13 falls to the ground. _Boom!_ "NO!" shouts the girl from 13. She looks up and see's us as do her pursuers. "I'm gonna get you!" she says. She sounds insane. She holds her mace in her hand. Rhiannon blows a dart right into her heart; she isn't expecting it and falls. _Boom!_ "She's mine!" says the girl with the auburn hair from 2 pointing at me. Ah crap. Riley stepped in front of me, and threw the spear at her head. Time moved in slow motion. The spear was in mid-air when the girl drew back her sling shot that had a rock on it. Riley didn't have time to duck when it hit him on the temple. The spear rammed into her head, and she was dead. I threw my knife aimed at any of them, Evie shot an arrow at the girl from 13 and Rhiannon shot a dart at the tribute from 1's wound. He started to die. _Boom!_ The girl from 2, _Boom! _The girl from 13 and Boom_! _The tribute from 1. The career pack. What was left at least ran off. Riley lay dying on the floor.

"Riley, please stay with us you'll be fine" says Evie tearfully. I rummage around and find the first aid kit, but it is useless. Riley will die. Rhiannon has his head in her lap, Evie holds his hand and I hold his other one. Leighton and Finnick sit silently beside us. "Please, stay safe and win. For my family." Riley gasps. He takes one last gasp and his heart stops _Boom! _Finnick closes his eyes, he could be sleeping. "We need to move, for the hovercraft" chokes out Evie. We all grab the supplies and set off. The Hovercraft takes him away. Riley is gone forever. I'm going to have to work harder now to keep Finnick alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. First Gifts**

Riley was dead. I needed to try though, to keep Finnick alive. Finnick, the only one who needs to survive even if it means my own death. We'd be heading in a random direction for a long time; I had sweated lots and was losing energy fast. Thankfully we found a pool of water; we filled our 4 litre flasks with water and drunk as much as we needed. We luxuriously bathe ourselves with the soap and flannels. Leighton sets up camp here next to the lake as the sun was going down. Evie and I hunt for some meat. We hunt birds and rabbits. I also find some roots that my Mother showed me once, they tasted like Parsnips roasted. We cook our food and sip our water. If only Riley were here. "I'll take watch" I say

"Okay I'll join everybody else, sleep!" booms Leighton. I jump I've never heard him speak like that. He is normally softly spoken. Riley was close with Leighton. He must be upset. Everyone climbs into the tent and I grab a blanket for me and Leighton. I hear the anthem of Panem and look into the sky to see the dead tributes. District 1 boy, District 2 girl, and the other tributes from 4. I look over at Riley and see his face whiten in the moonlight, I squeeze his hand. District 9 boy and girl. Lastly even though I'm expecting it. It's like a kick in the gut; Riley's face filled the night sky. Then it's gone. Forever. Leighton has tears running down his cheeks. "You can't let them see you like this" I whisper

"I don't care Rue what's the point in even trying? Finnick has to win"

"How do you know the plan?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean you're brave and the only person that you'd want alive is Finnick"

"I'm not brave"

"Yes you are, you just won't admit it." We go silent and listen to the creatures around us. "Do you know how to make snares?

"Yep come on I'll show you" we don't go far into the woods, but I still feel uneasy about leaving them unprotected, I took the wire from one of the packs. Leighton who has no survival skills whatsoever finds this very hard but he finally does it. "Well done Leighton" I say

"You're a good teacher, come on we better get back to the tent."

Morning came and I'd fallen asleep Riley had been replaced by Evie, who sat up right with her bow and arrows in hand. She'd gone back to the snares and they'd caught a fat rabbit, she was skinning it. "Where'd you learn that?"

"We own the fish stall in town and I skin the fish." Lovely.

"That's useful here"

"I know I have a lot to thank my mum for" she laughs. Our first sponsor floated down next to me. I wonder what it is. "I'll open it shall I?" I ask

"Go on then" It was bread from District 4!

"Must have been for you and Leighton, Evie" I say

"Nonsense, we're allies right?"

"Yep! And we're the best alliance!" I say humorously

"Come on, we'll have some breakfast with the meat, or it will go off. Save the bread for later" says Evie, she starts to light a fire.

"Yeah okay" I say as I cut up the rabbits and stick them on a skewer. I roast them over the fire. "Come on guys breakfast is getting cold!" I shout. We all eat our skewers and drink the water from the flasks. _Boom! _I spill a little water on myself as the canon jolts me. "Wonder who that was" says Finnick gritting his teeth.

"Don't know, we'll find out tonight. We need to keep moving now. The careers are on our asses." Says Rhiannon

"Right well when everyone finishes we can start moving right?" Everybody eats; we pack up, remove traces we were here, and then set off walking from this beach. I want to find the whole arena. When we've walked for at least an hour, Evie looks down and gasps "its blood" she says quietly. I lean over to see it dotted all over the leaves and branches.

"Someone's been hurt and bad" says Rhiannon

"Might have died, the canon did go off this morning" Finnick says. That's more than likely.

"Better follow it just in case though" Evie says leading us through the palm trees. Her bow is loaded, just in case of an attack, Rhiannon places a dart in the blow gun. I position my knife for an easy throw. I feel heat radiating from some distance. We follow the heat. That's when we come to it. A vast desert with a huge oasis in the middle of it. Cacti are dotted about on the yellow dry sand. The heat makes my eyes water. We're in a desert. We need to move out of here there I nowhere to hide. I hear the whistle before I see it. For one moment I think the knife has hit me. It hasn't its hit Evie. Her face registers the shock of the moment. She falls backwards and the black handled knife sticks through her stomach. I look over to see her attacker; she's been hurt bad and have a huge cut her arm. Leighton. Who's eyes have turned red with anger. Has stolen my knife and thrown it with all his force. It hits her right in the heart. "Finnick you have to win" groans Evie as she slips away from me. _Boom! Boom!_ Evie's canon and the other girls.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. The Plan**

It had been 3 days since Evie had died but it still hurt to think about her. The girl from District 5 was the one who killed her; even though she'd died I wanted revenge. Three others had died. The boy from 3, the boy from 10 and the girl from 7. 39 dead. 13 left to play. Closer to Finnicks victory. I had started to think about how I was going to die. I hoped for mine and Finnicks sake that it was fast. We had also received some more bread from 4 and 12. We'd trekked back to the rainforest. It offers concealment. "Right me and Finnick will be on watch tonight" says Leighton. He'd been quiet since Evie's death. I know he was angry and upset. He was a bit better though because he had killed Evie's killer. Me and Rhiannon settled into sleeping bags. "How are you going to die?" she whispered so quietly that I knew nobody would hear. "Why? I don't know do I?" I whisper back

"Well I have an idea, but you don't have to agree to it"

"Go on" I whisper intrigued

"We could kill ourselves by finding some poisonous food"

"I like that idea" I say

"When?"

"Wait for two more people to die. Then we find something."

"Yeah okay"

"Honestly though we cannot tell anyone about this plan, because if they find out they'll murder us slowly."

"Yeah" I say as sleep finds me and hunts me down.

I had been keeping my eye out for something poisonous all day. At least I knew how I would die; me and Rhiannon just had to wait until two more people had died. We headed south back to the beach were we had a source of food. Finnick proved surprisingly adept at archery and had be shooting us food for days. We'd arrived at the beach and I set up the tent. Leighton dived for seafood, Rhiannon went looking for some berries and Finnick went hunting. I saw them come towards. Limping evidently hurt. Weapons loaded. I ran for my knife. "Leighton!" I screamed. He dived out of the sea and went for Finnick' sword which was right on the shore. He reached it, just as we could see their faces. Bloody faces, bruised and beaten. It was the careers, they had been following us. I knew that three of them would be district 2, I didn't know who would be the fourth one was. He would be a weak target and easy to kill. "Going to kill us are you, Rue?" says the girl from 2

"Possibly if the time comes" I say tauntingly. She threw the knife at me but I was expecting it and dodge. It lodged in a tree behind me. "Not got a very goof aim have you?" I say. She growls. She starts running towards me but an arrow threw the head makes her drop to the floor _Boom!_ Finnick stood behind us with a loaded bow. The bow from 10 tries to swing the mace. It's too heavy for him though and he drops it. Leighton stabs him with the sword and pulls it out before he's even fallen _Boom! _I throw the knife with all my force and aim; it hits the blonde boy with long hair from 2 right in the heart. _Boom! _The other boy with red hair gallops towards us but Finnick pulls back the bow and it hits him in the head again. We pulled our weapons from the bodies just as the hovercrafts came to take them away from us. "What the hell happened? Are you okay" calls out Rhiannon as she runs towards us. "I heard the canons"

"Yeah we're fine we just took out the careers and the boy from 10. We're okay" I give her a knowing look; we are the next to die. Tonight on watch. For now we have to cook dinner, and keep moving I don't want to stay where there is blood staining the floor. "Come on we better start moving. If they can find us then who knows who will find us next" says Finnick.

"Yeah alright" I say as me and Rhiannon are taking down the tent. The next section was the ice. We headed there. At least when I die I'll die somewhere beautiful. Even if it was going to be cold. Me and Rhiannon walk behind Leighton and Finnick. "Did you get something?" I whisper

"Yes, my Dad told me about them once, they're called nightlock" she whispers. Of course I know nightlock, my Mother has taken me to the woods a few times, I still remember her "Don't ever make the mistake your Father made, these are nightlock, don't ever eat them"

"They'll do. Tonight when we are on watch okay?"

"Yes, I can't believe tonight we're going to die"

"I know but if Finnick is to win then we have to die" she nods in agreement.

"Come on you too" shouts Leighton

"Right okay we'll be there in a minute. The sky was getting darker now and it was closer to my death. I knew I had to do it, but I had still had my doubts. I knew we were at the ice section. I could feel the cold. The ground underneath us became slippery and we had to walk slowly. "Okay we'll pitch the tent here were we can still peg it into the ground." Says Leighton. We set it up and cook some dinner. It's a good 'last supper'. The anthem fills the night air, the faces of the people whom we killed are shown. 9 left to play. Hopefully after my death Leighton will look after my brother, and keep him safe. "I'll go and fill the flasks, Finnick come and help me" I say

"Okay?" Finnick answers. When we walk I give him a little speech.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Course, love you too sis!"

"Good. I need you to stay safe and strong, okay? No matter what happens please carry on. Kill more people if you have to, just get out of here alive"

"Okay, why are you telling me this, it's not like you are going to die tonight" _If only you knew Finnick. _

"Right, but I just wanted to tell you this" we've filled the flasks and are heading back. I give him a hug and a kiss on the head. He accept them gratefully. We sip water as the sky turns inky black. "Me and Rue will watch tonight" Rhiannon says "You too sleep tight" she hugs them both and we sit in front of the tent together. I grab her hand. "You ready?" I ask

"Ready as I'll ever be" she takes out the nightlock from her jacket pocket. I grab three and she takes the rest.

"I love you Rhiannon" I say

"Love you to Rue"

"On three?"

"On three"

"1, 2, 3" I swallow the berries just as Finnick comes out of the tent to watch my death.


End file.
